One's True Heart Desire
by irishhorserider
Summary: Eddward cursed the day that he had to start tutoring Kevin. It had been going on for a week, and it was already driving him insane. Each meeting left them both deep in their own thoughts and questioning their feelings. Will they ever tell each other how they feel? Will Edd and Kevin both accept what they feel to admit to their school? Rated M!KevXEdd. (Pic by C2ndy2c1d, Amazing!)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I do hope you enjoy this tale! :3. This is my first KevEdd story, so please, if you have anything to say, I would love to hear! _

_Okay! I will say this. I have taken small pieces from what I have read of other stories to piece together their personalities because what other writers have done was just...amazing. These other writers had brought me into this world of KevEdd and I do not wish to leave! XD. Anyway! Sorry, I have a thing of rambling. Okay! I do not own any of the characters except for the ones that I create, which would come in Ed boys, Kevin, Nazz, Nat (I will say this, I can not see a see a story without this love who is obsessed with asses XD. Who ever created him, you have done fantastic! I will find out later and give where their credit is due!), and so on! _

_Now, there is going to be some major fluff going on later in the story XD, so BEWARE! Even in the first little bit there is something going on :3. In this story there will be fluff, cuss words, and maybe rape later on (awful, I know.) _

_So, my sweet ones! Let us begin!_

_ Love,_

_IHR_

* * *

**_Chapter One _**

_Edd shivered as he felt Kevin's hands on his lower back. "Kevin wh-" _

_"Shh.." The red head cut him off and smirked, his hands continuing to explore the smaller male's back. Edd couldn't hide the shiver that escaped him, and it made him turn a deep red. Giving a deep chuckle, Kevin began to pull his shirt up. Gently nipping Edd's ear, he pulled away only for a second to lift the material and toss it aside. Shivering as his bare skin is exp-_

** BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. **

Edd sighed as he slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm. Another dream. He thought and gave a soft sigh. This has been going on for the past week, ever since Edd had been forced to tutor the Jock. Running a hand through his hair, Edd sighed. "Come on, Eddward." He mumbled. "There is no chance that a relationship between us would work. He probably doesn't even feel the same, he is probably in love with Nazz." He spoke as if there was someone else there, but he knew there wasn't.

Slowly climbing out of his bed, Edd gave a soft sigh as he turned around to debate fixing it. _No_. He thought, determined. He was trying to break away from the habit of trying to be perfect, of trying to make sure that everything was perfect. His parents were barely there, so why should he even try?! It wasn't like they wanted him in the first place, and ever since he was born, they have always wanted bragging rights, so they pushed him and pushed him.

Removing himself from his thoughts, the young teen grabbed a new set of clothes from his closet and headed towards his connected bathroom. Turning the water on to scolding hot, Edd quickly climbed in. _Filthy, Filthy, Filthy_. He thought over and over. Some things never changed, no matter how hard he tried.

Once he made sure that he was clean enough, Edd climbed out of the shower and began to dry himself. It took all of his willpower to make sure that his mind didn't drift off to the annoying Jock that had plagued his mind for the past week. The way his holds himself with that tan and toned muscular b- **STOP**. He yelled in his mind. This has to end, **NOW.** No one knew that he was gay except for a few close friends. Eddy, Ed, and his new best friends, the Irish fiery Victoria and her sister Lucida.

Shaking his drying hair, Edd looked at himself. His dark ebony hair went in waves to his shoulders, it honestly looked like an emo hair cut, as Eddy would say. Only he and Ed have seen the young teen without his beloved hat. His beautiful cyan eyes were bright against his creamy porcelain skin. Though he was still lanky compared to others, he had filled out a little more over his high school years from swimming. Slipping on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a Pop Evil tee shirt, Edd soon began to slip his beanie in place.

"There." He mumbled and gave himself a once over look. Adding final touches, such as cologne, Edd grabbed his black hoodie and slipped it over his head carefully. Not being able to stand it anymore, he gave a soft groan as he began to fix his bed as he was taught. Hearing the door bell, Edd perked up and ran, and practically fell down the stairs to answer. Opening it, a small smile appeared on his face as his gaze landed on two of his best friends.

"Salutations Eddy! You are a bit early this morning, which is quite surprising. If you will give me a moment, I shall slip on my shoes and then be ready to go!" The smaller man gave a small nod and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hurry up Sock Head." He said and gave a small grin. Edd couldn't help but smile a little.

He and Eddy have been through a lot together, especially when he came out.

_ Double D began to pace as he tried to find the courage to tell his friend his most deepest secret, as he did, he glanced over at his short friend. Eddy had a look of concern on his face. _

_"What is up, Double D? You are acting weird." Taking a deep breath, Edd faced him, _

_"I want to tell you something, and since we are so close, I feel that I can say so without you judging. I am..well...gay." Edd mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to look Eddy in the eyes until he said something._

_ Eddy took a moment to reply, a laugh soon escaping him. "I thought so." He said. Edd looked over in him in surprise, _

_"W-what?" _

_He laughed again, "Double D, I know you better than anyone. Just because of the fact that you like guys instead of girls doesn't change anything." _

_The fragile teen couldn't help but smile widely as he pulled his friend into a tight hug before quickly pulling away. "Thanks Eddy."_

As his mind wondered to the memory, his body moving on it's own as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his messenger bag. "Ready." He said and soon followed his two friends out. Ed pulled him into a tight hug.

"Double D!" He said with his wide goofy grin.

Edd stiffened, "E-Ed! Desist this instant!"He said in one breath, or...at least the only breath he had at the moment.

"Sorry Double D." His large friend said and put him down. Eddy just gave a small laugh before looking at the two.

"Come on Sockhead, Lumpy." He said as he began heading towards his old beat up car. As Edd began to follow him, his eyes couldn't help but drift to a red head just across the street climbing on to his he watched the movements of Kevin lifting his leg over the bike and straddling it, a warm feeling soon began to grow in his stomach.

"Double D! What the hell are you doing?!" Eddy called out from his car. Edd quickly shook his head and quickly walked to the passenger side.

"M-my apologizes." Edd said quickly as Edd started the car, and before he could begin driving, he was cut off by Kevin.

"That damn son of a bitch!" Eddy growled, which made him receive a glare from his passenger. "Language Eddy."

"Yeah yeah." The stouter one replied in a low tone before making their way to the school.

Kevin watched as the car he just passed sped up and passed him; and he knew who was all in it; the Dorks. Though he was tempted to get in front of them again, he knew it wasn't to risk. At least not yet anyway. Though, his mind couldn't help but drift to the smart one; Double Dweeb. Kevin couldn't help but think about the young teen. Every since he saw one of his swim meets freshman year, and now they are seniors, he hadn't been able to get the image out of his mind. He didn't understand it; and when his Science teacher, Mr. Barlow, paired him with the dork to bring his grade up, he couldn't help but feel...excited.` Regaining his thoughts, Kevin sighed as he pulled up in front of the school. He had to figure out what was going on in his head, but, part of him was scared too. Maybe Nazz would know what to do.

* * *

_ Hello my lovelies! I know this chapter is a bit short, and for that I apologize, but hey! The next ones should be longer, :3. Please either Review or PM me! I would love to hear from you all!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again my lovelies! I found out who created Nat! This wonderful character belongs too C2ndy2c1d! Their work is just...amazing. They are on Tumblr. I also found the cover picture from them as well. Here is your Second Chapter! _

_Victoria and Lucida McDove are my characters! :3. Also! There will be quite a few surprises thrown in! _

_Okay! NOW LET US BEGIN!_

_Love, _

_IHR_

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Edd smiled as they pulled up the Peach Creek High School. A soft content sigh escaping his lips. Eddy rolled his eyes. "I still don't see how you can be so excited about all this." He mumbled as he parked his car.

"Education is very important." Edd said in a somewhat motherly tone.

"Yeah yeah." Was the response he received before the drivers side door opened and closed.

Giving another soft sigh, Edd slowly climbed out of the car. As soon as his door closed, one short red haired woman approached him.

"Hey Eddward!" Victoria McDove said as she approached the slim male. Seeing her brought a small smile to his face.

"Salutations Victoria." He said softly before moving his messenger bag in place. Victoria and her sister Lucida both came from Ireland with their father about two years ago. Though Lucida was a year younger then her sister, she was a good bit taller, which earned her a good place on the softball team. Victoria on the other hand earned herself well in the choir. As she walked, her long red curls bounced with each step, her mismatched eyes meeting Edd's blue ones.

"Victoria!" Ed yelled as he quickly made his way out of the car and pulled the Irish red head into a tight hug. "Can't...Breath!" She managed to speak and squirmed a little.

"Ed! Put her down this instant." Double D said in a disproving tone, which made Ed pout, but he compelled. "Sorry Victoria." He said sadly.

Victoria smiled and gently patted his arm, "Oh it is quite alright, my dear lad! You have the strength of my Uncle Duncan!" She said in a small giggle, which made Ed smile again. "Really?!" He asked excitedly, though he didn't know the man, none of them did, it still made him smile.

"Aye!" She said softly.

Eddy just rolled his eyes and began walking towards the school, dragging Ed behind him.

Victoria sighed. "I can never understand Eddy's mood. He seemed fine just a minute ago." She said curiously.

Edd just shrugged. "He is still upset that I don't spend all my time with them anymore. I have the swim team, and we are still trying to find the next member for our band. Not to mention the tutoring I have to take on now. I don't have time to be able to participate in his rather childish scams anymore." He said softly as he began walking with her.

Victoria nodded. "You are still having to teach that arse?" She asked, raising a red eyebrow as she did so.

He gave a swift nod in return. "Language, Victoria. Also, unfortunately I do. Surprisingly, he hasn't acted like the Kevin that I knew from my adolescent years. He hasn't messed with me yet. He is actually learning at a rather quick pace."

The short woman giggled a little. "That so? Then why is he failing?" She said and rolled her eyes.

"Be nice, Victoria. I rather enjoy passing on the knowledge I know to someone who hasn't quite figured it out yet." He said and gave his gap toothed smile, but it soon faded as he tried to explain about the dream he had. Victoria was the only one who knew about the dreams. He trusted Eddy, but he knew how much he hated Kevin and had a feeling it would lead to something bad if he told him.

"Did you have another dream about him?" She whispered, seeming to already know what was on his mind.

Edd slowly nodded, his eyes suddenly glued to the ground.

"Damn, you have it bad." She whispered and shook her head.

"Beg pardon?" Edd asked curiously, looking over at his Irish friend.

Victoria gave him a small smile. "You apparently seem to have feelings for the baseball player, my dear lad." She said, though her tone was soft and kind.

"I know." He mumbled and fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag.

Reaching over, Victoria gently placed her hand on his arm and squeezed. Though he was one to be known as a clean freak, her touch always seemed to calm him.

"Thank you." He said softly, offering her a small smile.

As they made their way inside of the building, they both jumped at the sound of the first bell. "Well, Edd, I will see you at lunch!" Victoria said, returning to her normal bouncy self.

"Bye Victoria!" Edd said as stopped at his locker.

As Victoria left, the small male didn't notice someone come up behind him. "Hey Double Dweeb, when are we meeting today?" Kevin spoke in a low, but kind tone.

Edd jumped a little at the voice, a small sound soon escaping him, which caused a chuckled from the red-headed male. "U-uh w-well." _Think Eddward! Don't stutter around him! He can't know that he effects you in such a way._

He took a small breath before turning to face the Jock, "Well, anytime after school." Edd replied, not being able to fully look Kevin in his deep emerald eyes.

"Cool. I don't have practice today so you can just ride with me. We will be at your place." With that, Kevin began to walk away from him.

_Wait, what? _Edd thought as he shook his head. He didn't agree to it being there, though, it really didn't matter. His parents were never home.

* * *

As the day went on, Edd kept hearing rumors of one of the school's students going missing; which of course made him nervous. Every time he would overhear a conversation, he would get a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When lunch came around, Victoria and Lucida took their usual spots on either side of him, both leaning in. "Did you hear who the student was?" Lucida asked her sister.

Victoria nodded, "Some lad by the name of Mark Williams; I think he was a senior."

Edd glanced between the two as they spoke. _Mark Williams..._"Wasn't he on the football team?" Edd asked, barley over a whisper. Though he wasn't always one to pay attention to rumors or gossip, this seemed a bit...serious.

Both girls turned their bright mismatched eyes to him. "I do believe so." Lucida said as she leaned away, being drawn away from the conversation by someone calling her name.

"Why don't you ask Kevin today?" Victoria whispered as she continued to talk to Edd.

He quickly shook his head. "Of course not! It would be rude of me to do such a thing." Edd said in a low disproving tone.

Victoria gave a soft sigh, "Fine! I will find out myself." She said with a small smile and nudged him. "So, I saw Kevin approach you this morning."

He groaned. "He scared me to death." He said and fiddled with what was remaining of his food. When Lucida and Victoria started to talk about that missing student, he seemed to have lost his appetite.

She giggled a little in response. "As I said, you have it bad."

Edd soon rubbed his forehead a little. "Don't remind me."

Kevin watched as Double Dork and the small red haired girl talked and laughed; and couldn't help but feel a little...jealous. No...it couldn't be.

Nazz gently nudged his side. "Kevin, did you hear what I said?"

"Hmm? Oh..no." He said and looked down at the small blonde. "Sorry, Nazz."

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "What is with you?"

Kevin debated if he should bring up what he wanted to talk to her about, but hesitated. Maybe another time.

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing."

As Kevin turned back to his food, a teal headed boy soon sat down beside him. "Hello my people!" He said and smiled.

"Hey Nat." Kevin and Nazz said at the same time.

Nat smiled, "Hey Kevin, you still up for the movie tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just have to get tutoring down first with Double Dweeb."

Nat's face lit up a little, "Do you mean that cutie! You are so lucky! Maybe I should pretend to be failing a class and ask him for help. I would be able to stare at his lovely ass a lot easier." While Nazz rolled her eyes, Kevin couldn't help but feel a little protective over the nerd.

All their faces soon fell as they watched some of the football players join them at the table. Things haven't been the same since Mark disappeared. Thinking of the kid wiped any traces of happiness away from Kevin. It has been three days since Mark was last seen, he was walking home alone from a friends house and refused a ride; then..that was it. All anyone could find was one of his shoes on the side of the road.

As his mind thought about the disappearance, he couldn't help but worry about Edd. Kevin noticed on how sometimes the kid likes to walk around alone during the middle of the night, he had to put a stop to that somehow.

Looking over at the Dork's table, he couldn't help but lock eyes with the small red headed girl that sat beside him. Instantly, he looked away. It wasn't for the fact that he was caught looking over there, it was her eyes. It always seemed like she was peering into your soul with the mismatched colors; and from what he knew, she did find out things about people that shouldn't be known. Which means, no more making eye contact with creepy Irish girl.

"What do you think could have happened to him?" Nat asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Nazz replied. "He just..disappeared. I am not sure how no one saw anything, it was a busy road."

Nat nodded and then fiddled with his food before taking a rather large bite. Silence soon fell upon the three as they ate. But of course, Nat was going to be the first one to break it, if it wasn't for the bell.

_Saved by the bell._ Kevin thought to himself, and couldn't help but chuckle. Standing up, he began to head towards his locker, soon finding himself looking forward to after school.

* * *

The day seemed to pass rather slow, and Kevin couldn't help but find himself glancing at the clock every five minutes. He had a feeling that the Dork would probably try and get a ride from his friends, so he had to meet him first.

As soon as the final bell rang, he was gone to meet him at his locker. A small smile appeared on his face as he noticed Double Dweeb stand at his locker, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. Making sure to keep an eye on him, Kevin stopped by his own locker which wasn't far.

Quickly reaching the Nerd afterwards, Kevin crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers. "So, you ready?"

The dork quickly jumped and his bright blue eyes widened for a second. "Y-you must stop doing that!" Edd stuttered.

Kevin laughed a little. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings."

Giving a soft sigh, Edd slowly nodded in agreement. As his adjusted his messenger bag, Kevin stood straight.

"You are riding with me." He stated, simply.

Edd's eyes slowly widened again. "But you ride a motorcycle."

"And..?"

Kevin could tell that the smaller man was about to go into his 'I must inform you about the facts' state. _Damnit. _Kevin thought as he prepared himself.

"Do you know how many accidents can happen by a motorcycle!" Edd responded.

"I know what I am doing, I have driven it for a while now." Edd quickly shook his head. "It doesn't matter! You can be an experienced driver and still have an accident." Edd smarted back, his arms crossing over his slender chest.

Kevin couldn't help but roll his eyes. _I don't have time for this. _He thought, then, a small smile soon began to spread across his lips. Seeing this, Edd couldn't help but feel a littler nervous.

"You are getting on the bike." Kevin said as he stepped a little closer. "Even if I have to pick you up and carry you there."

The dork's cheeks soon begin to turn a deep red. "You wouldn't dare."

The amused Jock soon raised an eyebrow, "Wanna bet?" As he spoke he reached his hands out to pick him up. Which made Edd cringe and try and move away. "FINE!" The dork said in a defeated and aggravated tone.

"Thought so." Kevin said and motioned for him to follow.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNNN! _

_XD, bet you didn't except that! _

_Sorry! XD. Gotta have your moments._

_Please let me know what you think of this Chapter! I love hearing from all of you! _

_Love, _

_IHR_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again lovelies! I do hope you enjoyed the previous chapters! _

_I enjoy reading your reviews and do hope that the on going chapters will please you just as much!_

_Love, _

_IHR_

_Also! I would like to thank a certain group of people! _

_Evil Edd _

_CloudwatcherNumbuh7 _

_Mikala Roushe _

_ImmA-steGOsaurus_

_MissFioLee22_

_missfiolee _

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I would also love to thank the ones who are following this story!_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

During through most of the ride, Edd had clung to Kevin. At first, his hands would tighten on his shoulders, but when the larger male began to pick up speed, Edd panicked a little and quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and held on for dear life. Of course this would cause a few rather loud chuckles from the red haired boy, and smiled as he slowly began to relax, but not much.

_Maybe it would be easier every time he rides. _Kevin thought with a small grin. Though it soon faded. He hated that his mind would instantly be going to that, he hated how much Edd always seemed to mess with his head with his innocent gaped tooth smile. He decided that he really needed to talk to Nazz as soon as he can. He can't chicken out of it this time.

Kevin remained quiet and in his thoughts as he drove the familiar path back to their cal-de-sac. A small smirk appeared on Kevin's face as he saw Eddy climb out of his car and look their way. The look of anger and confusion was easily read all over his face. But he couldn't help but feel a little bad, he hoped that he didn't take it out on Double Dweeb. Just the thought of it got him on edge. As he pulled into Edd's driveway, he looked back at the dork who didn't budge. "You can get off now." He said with an amused smirk.

Edd's cheek's were a bright red as he slowly climbed off the bike, his legs feeling a little wobbly. "That was...amusing." He muttered under his breath before handing Kevin his helmet back with shaky hands. Kevin tilted his head; "What did you say?"

"N-nothing." Edd said quickly and began making his way up to the front door. Pulling out his key, Edd quickly unlocking, knowing that Kevin was standing close to him from the warmth that just rolled off the Jock's body.

Edd shivered as he didn't seem to open the door fast enough. Quickly stepping in, the smaller male took a deep breath and began to slip off his shoes. "You know what to do." Edd said, surprised that he was able to keep his normal tone.

Nodding, Kevin slipped off his shoes and placed them on a shelf that was right by the door. It already seemed to hold a few pairs. One, he knew for sure belonged to Edd, he wore them the day that he first came to Edd's house to be tutored, by order of Mr. Barlow.

_Kevin watched as the small Dork walked into the classroom, it was after school, and Kevin had approached the teacher earlier in the day asking about how to bring his grade up. Mr. Barlow responded with him to come after school so that he could set him up with a tutor; and unfortunately, for both teens, that was they day they were both pushed together. The dork's eyes were glued to the ground as he came in and Kevin couldn't help but notice the bruise that was starting to form over the dorks eye and suddenly he felt a surge of anger go through him. Who the hell did this?! _

_Kevin soon began to fume, not hearing what Mr. Barlow was saying, his mind nor eyes could tear away from Double D. He wanted names, he wanted to find those who did this, and beat the shit out of them. Kevin took a deep breath and looked between the two. He didn't have a right to get angry like that. _

_"Kevin, did you hear what I said?" Mr. Barlow asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"N-no sir, I am sorry." _

_Mr. Barlow gave a soft sigh and then began to explain again, Edd's eyes looked up and at Kevin curiously. "Eddward here is going to be your tutor. He is at the top of the class and has always enjoyed teaching others, isn't that right Edd?" Mr. Barlow said with a smile and looked over at him._

_Kevin watched him as the boy slowly nodded._

_Mr. Barlow soon boomed in excitement, "Then, that means that your grade will be up in no time, and that you can continue to play in games!" Mr. Barlow on occasion helped out with the team, since he was a star player back when he was in high school. So to help out and make sure that one of the star players stays on the team, made him happy. _

_Kevin gave a soft groan and gently scratched the back of his head. He knew that there was no way around it._

_Edd soon looked up and met the Jock's eyes as Mr. Barlow sat down and began to pay attention to something on his desk. "I have practice today, so, you can come by my house later on in about two hours." With that, the door turned on his heel and left, leaving the baseball star a little stunned at his tone. _

Kevin was brought back to reality as he felt a bright cyan stare practically burn through him. Before he turned away from the shoes, he made sure that they were at least neat looking. He knew that if he didn't, he would end up getting another 30 minute lecture about neatness and at how the house had to look perfect.

Looking at Double D, Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "So, where do you want to study at?"

Edd motioned towards the living room. "Would you like something to drink?" Edd asked in a quiet tone.

Kevin almost didn't hear him. "Um, yeah, sure." He said and moved towards the couch. Sitting down, he placed his backpack beside him and leaned back. It always amazed him by how clean this place was.

Not long afterwards, Edd soon came back with a glass of lemonade and handed it to Kevin. "Thanks." The Jock said and looked up at him, a shiver ran through him as their hands brush.

At the feeling, Edd's cheeks soon become a deep red, but, he cleared his throat and began pulling his book from his messenger bag. "S-so..we are working on Chapter 10."

* * *

A couple hours passed as the two began working. As before, Edd was quite surprised by how quick Kevin seemed to be getting the work, and couldn't help but feel a little...proud.

The two had seemed to relax a bit more than when they first arrived. Both were laughing, and were actually sitting pretty close.

Right as Edd had finished explaining, there was a soft knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." He said softly and stood to answer. A smile soon spread across his face as he saw Victoria and Lucida.

"Hey Edd, we were just wondering if we were-" Victoria cut off her sentence as she noticed Kevin peak curiously from the couch. A small smirk appeared on her face as she looked back up at her friend. His face soon turned a deep red.

"I am t-tutoring at the moment; Victoria. We were just about finished. If you want, you can go ahead and come inside."

Nodding, the two sisters were soon pushed aside before anything else was said.

"Double D!" Ed yelled as he picked up the smaller male, pulling him into another back breaking hug.

"Ed...desist!" Edd had to say for the second time today.

"Double D! Where were you!" He said as he set him down.

"I was tutoring." Edd had said for the second time. Kevin, seeing all that was going on, stood and met the group by the door.

Ed quickly looked around and then back at his best friend.

"Eddy is mad." He said in a whisper. "I don't know why."

Edd's face paled a little, and soon he rubbed the back of his neck. "Tell him I will be out in a moment."

"He doesn't have too." The shortest of all three, Eddy, said as he just walked into the house, not even bothering to pull his shoes off; which of course, angered Edd. He had told him to do so practically a thousand times.

"What are you doing here!?" Eddy said, quite loudly as he looked at Kevin.

"I am-" Edd tried to say but was interrupted by Eddy's glare.

"I get it! You don't want to hang out with us anymore! So you are now with Shovel Chin and these two Irish freaks!"

Victoria's head perked up and she bawled up her fists, "I will show you an Irish freak!" She growled, but was held back by her sister. "Victoria!"

That was when Kevin stepped in. "Hey! Why don't you show him a little respect!" He yelled at the shorter one.

As Kevin and Eddy begin yelling at each other, things soon began to move into the street. Kevin looked like he was about to lunge at Eddy, while Lucida was holding back a squirming Victoria, who just wanted to wrap her hands around the insulting one's throat.

Edd just stood in his doorway, on the verge of tears. But, he took a deep breath, and suddenly became angry. He soon began to stomp down his driveway and headed towards Eddy. "STOP!" He yelled; making everyone pause.

"Enough Eddy! This is uncalled for!"

"What do you mean 'uncalled for!? You are the one who never wants to hang out out with us anymore!" Eddy growled.

"Because you always try and rope me into one of your scams! They are childish, Eddy! We are teenagers now."

It took Eddy a minute to respond. "At least I am not gay!"

Silence.

People from around the cal-de-sac had come out to see what all the noise was about. Nazz had sucked in a breath as she heard Eddy, a glare soon settling on her face at him.

Edd quickly looked around, seeing that everyone had gathered to find out what all the noise was about. Tears soon filled his eyes as he darted back into his house. Everyone knew his secret now.

Realization soon dawned on Eddy, "Son of a.."

Kevin soon cracked his knuckles, pure rage was written all over his face. In one swift moment, he began to hit Eddy, hard. The offending teen was now laying on the ground, doing what he could to try and defend himself, though it was useless. After a few minutes, Victoria, Ludcida and Rolf began pulling Kevin back as Ed slowly picked up Eddy. A unreadable expression was on the big one's face.

"Get him cleaned up." Nazz said to Ed before going to Kevin, trying to calm him down. Having three people try and hold him down didn't seem like it was going to last long.

"Let me go! I am going to kill him!" Kevin growled as he squirmed again.

"Damn." Victoria mumbled as they get him on the ground.

Nazz soon tried to speak to him. "Kevin! You have to calm down, you have done enough." She cooed. She gave a nervous glance at her crush, Lucida, who had a good hold on his legs.

After a few minutes, he slowly began to calm down. Rolf soon helped him up. "What is wrong with the Edd boy?" Rolf asked, confused.

No one spoke, all eyes were on Kevin as he walked to Double D's house. His stuff was already sitting outside, which meant that he didn't plan on opening the door any time soon.

Grabbing his phone, Kevin ran a hand through his hair. He called Nat. "Hey Nat."

"Hey! When you comin' over?" The teal haired boy said from the other side.

"Well, some shit went down here, and so I am going to have to cancel. I am worried about him.."

"About who?" Nat said, peaked with interested. "Do I need to come over with a bat?"

"No, no." Kevin said with a soft smile. "It is Double Dweeb. It would be something to explain later. Got to go." With that, he hung up. If he would have let Nat speak, he would be throwing him millions of question.

* * *

Hours went by with nothing coming from Edd's house. Ed had taken Eddy back to his own home to bandage him up.

Kevin, Victoria, Lucida, and Nazz tried to get Double D to answer his door, but they just received silence from the other side.

"Dammit." Kevin mumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

Nazz bit her lip and looked at the time. "I have to head back to my house."

Victoria and Lucida nodded in agreement. "Yeah, our father would be pissed if we stayed out any later."

Kevin nodded. "You guys go on ahead. I will let you know if there is any change." The three girls nodded before quickly making their way towards their homes.

Kevin knocked on the door again. "Double D, please...answer the door." He said softly, resting his head against it.

Double D, sat in his room, sobbing. He tried to ignore the banging on his door as he tried to calm himself. He couldn't believe Eddy would do such a thing! Telling his secret as if it meant nothing.

After a while, he had worn himself out. His tears slowed and soon, Edd began to settle into a light sleep.

* * *

Little did any of the teens know, there was someone watching in the background. An evil smirk settled on his lips as he watched the scene unfold, debating if any of them should be his next victim.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again, my lovelies! I am happy with the reviews that I have received!_

_Many are curious about the creepy man. Only time will tell sweet things!_

_Now, I will thank Mikala Roushe for her work! She had drawn a picture of a scene in a previous chapter._

_Thank you again, dear! I love it!_

_-IHR_

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

Kevin gave a soft sigh as he leaned against Double D's door. It had been about half an hour since the girls left, and each knock, ring, and yell has gone unanswered. The hurt and shock that filled Double D's face when Eddy just yelled out his secret still played over and over in his mind. Filling him with anger once again. He wanted to hunt Eddy down and beat the shit out of him again. But he knew Nazz would be pissed, and probably even Double D, he hated violence. Especially with how much the poor kid was beat up by the other Jocks Ever since he had joined the swim team, things have settled down, but on occasion Kevin hears of what happened, and does what he can to handle it. Even if the dork didn't know it. He needed inside the damn house to talk to him. Tell him that no one has judged him because he likes males instead of females. The only ass was Eddy. Taking off his hat, Kevin ran a large hand through his red hair. _Think Kevin...The back door!_

Trying the front door to see if it was locked, Kevin quickly began making his way towards the back; hoping to God that it was unlocked. Climbing the fence, he didn't want Edd to know that he was coming in through the back. Making sure to keep quiet, Kevin practically ran towards the second door. Looking around the yard, he couldn't help but notice how neat it was. Kevin looked up to see a small light in one of the bedrooms, which he instantly recognized as Edd's. Looking back down at the door in front of him, Kevin gave a soft sigh as he tried the knob. Locked. _Dammit! _Kevin growled, but soon noticed the rather large tree in front of his window.

_I can't believe I am about to do this..._

Cracking his knuckles, Kevin soon began to climb the rather large, and what seemed like an oak tree. Once he reached a steady limb to be able to get to the window, Kevin gently tapped. "Double D?" He whispered, using one of his nicknames. Thankfully it was dark, so no one could really see him try and enter through someone's bedroom window.

* * *

Edd woke slowly at the sound of something hitting his window. "What on earth..?" He whispered.

Climbing out of his bed, slowly, Edd rubbed his already swollen eyes and slipped on his robe. His eyes widening as he noticed a certain Jock balancing himself on a single branch. "K-Kevin?" He whispered. _This has to be a dream. Has to be. _

Edd's heart skipped a beat as Kevin gave him his smirk. "You going to let me in?"

Wiping his eyes again, he quickly opened the window and stepped back, but not long after the red head slipped inside; he brought the ravenette into a tight hug.

Edd stiffened at first, but soon began to relax, and as he did so, tears soon filled his eyes. Edd tried to pull back to compose himself, but the Jock that was holding him wouldn't have it. So, he cried, letting the day's events sink in once again. The pair sat like that for a few minutes, Edd clinging to Kevin as he began to calm down. Picking up the smaller male bridal style, the Jock eased him on the bed and sat down beside him. Neither spoke, just looking at each other as they both tried to find the words to speak. Edd had never seen this side of Kevin, so he was in shock as well as in sorrow. Though, he couldn't help but feel better with the other male here. But his mind still worried about what Kevin might think of him now. _Was he doing this out of pity? _Edd asked himself. Part of him said yes and the other said no. Finally, the red head sitting beside him looked as if he was about to speak. "Edd." He said slowly, using one of his nicknames that the smaller male actually accepted. "No one is judging you." He said softly. Edd's cyan eyes widened a little.

"Really?" He responded, though his voice was a little horse.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. Everyone is pissed at Eddy for doing that." Soon, Kevin's gaze looked down at his bruised and bloody knuckles. He was really surprised that he didn't break anything.

Edd soon followed his gaze, and let out a small gasp. "Kevin! What happened to your hands?" Quickly, he moved out of his bed and darted to his parents room. In the top of his mother's closet, there were always a few first aid kits. With both of his parents being well known doctors, having things like this was always necessary around the house. Returning to his bedroom, he began to tend to the damaged knuckles.

Kevin watched him as he dressed his hands. He hadn't really been this close to Double D before. Well, he had, but he never paid much attention to the way he moved. Swimming had done him good, instead of being skin and bones, he had a small, but noticeable build. He heard a lot of praise about Edd when it came to swimming, thanks to Nat. The teal headed boy always kept track of the swim meets, but always seemed to fan girl over one swimmer in particular. Edd, also known as 'The Shark'. He had held a record of speed for three years, no one even close to breaking it other than himself. Kevin always had a weird feeling in his stomach when Nat would just go on about him, how he always enjoyed watching Edd's ass. To be honest, Kevin had always admired how much Edd changed since Middle School. He was tougher, and even though he still had some occasional fights, he defended himself a lot better.

Kevin didn't realize that he had been staring at Double D until the smaller male cleared his throat. "Kevin?"

"Hmm? Oh...sorry. I didn't realize that I was staring off." Kevin said in a low tone as a small blush covered his freckled cheeks.

Edd gave a small giggle. "It is alright." He said softly. "There you go. All bandaged up. Do you need some pain medication?"

Kevin shook his head. "No, but thank you." He said softly and glanced up at him once again. "I mean it Edd, everyone's opinion of you hasn't changed. Sarah may be a little upset because she has been in love with you since she was a kid, but she has Jimmy." He said with a light chuckle, remembering the pout he saw on her face.

Edd blushed a deep color. "Oh goodness." He breathed, soon sitting back down beside the larger male. "Thank you for this, Kevin. You...have helped me a lot." He said and gave a small smirk to the Jock.

Kevin felt his heart race a little. "N-no problem, dork."

Edd gave a small chuckle, which was interrupted by a yawn. "Thank god tomorrow is Saturday." Edd mumbled.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What? I am surprised to hear that from someone who always enjoyed school."

The ravenette shrugged. "Well, I rather not have to deal with Eddy."

Kevin soon became serious. "You don't have to worry about him Double D, if he even tries to mess with you, I will be there."

Edd blushed. "A-alright."

Kevin soon stood and stretched. "Well, I best be heading home before my dad does."

Edd nodded. "Alright, thank you again."

Kevin shrugged. "No problem. Tomorrow I am comin' by. I have a Math test on Monday that I know not a damn thing about."

"Language Kevin." Edd reminded. "Now, instead of leaving out the window, and risk breaking a bone, why don't you use the front door?"

Kevin nodded, and then stopped as he realized something. He finally looked at Edd's head, and there sat no hat. His beautiful ebony hair came down to his shoulders, and his bangs swooped to where they partially cover his eyes.

The other looked in confusion as to what the red head was staring at, then he followed his gaze. _Oh no...my hat! _Double D quickly covered his head as he ran to his night stand. Quickly slipping the beanie on his head, he shook a little as he turned to face Kevin.

"Why do you cover your hair?" Kevin asked as he tilted his head. He didn't understand it. It was...amazing.

Edd gave a quick shrug and looked down at the ground. "I used to get picked on a lot because of it. Everyone always said it was too girly."

Kevin gave a soft smile. "I think it looks nice. It stands out with your skin tone."

Edd's eyes widened a little as he blushed a deep red.

Kevin laughed a little at his expression. "Well, see ya tomorrow dork." Kevin waved as he left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. After a minute or so, Edd followed so that he could lock the door behind him.

Once it was shut, Edd leaned against the door, a wide grin covering his face, showing off his gap. _  
_

_He thought my hair looked nice..._ Edd thought and gave a soft giggle. Why it made him do so, he wasn't too sure. Though it was cut short as he realized something that had been bothering him.

_I like Kevin...No no no no no no no...I can't, I just can't. These feelings need to be buried, and stay buried. _If only he knew how to do so.

* * *

Kevin smiled to himself as he stepped out of Edd's house. Glancing back at the door, he soon pulled out his phone and dialed Nazz.

"Kevin? Did you get to talk to him?" She asked, knowing already who it was. Her tone was filled with worry.

"Well hello to you too." Kevin said with a smug grin, then soon relaxed. "Yeah; I talked to him. He is doing better, especially when I explained to him that no one here would judge him."

"Wow Kevin." Nazz said, he could tell that there was a smile on her face.

"What?" He said hesitantly.

"You actually care for him, don't you." She said with a small giggle.

Kevin's cheeks soon turned a bright red. "H-he is a friend Nazz. N-" Kevin soon stopped himself. "I don't know. Nazz...I think I may like him." Kevin whispered.

"You think?"

"Yeah. I..am not too sure. I haven't felt like this towards another guy, or anyone for that matter. Edd is just...different."

As the two talked, Kevin began to walk to his house. As he was in the middle of the road, he stopped. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he felt he was being watched; and not the good watched either. Glancing around, Kevin ignored what Nazz was talking about as he tried to spot someone. But there was nothing. "What was that, Nazz?" Kevin asked as he slowly began walking again.

She gave a soft sigh. "I swear Kevin, you need to start paying more attention. I said that maybe you should talk to Nat."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I am not sure about that."

"Come on! Who knows about how to woo a guy better than him."

"Nazz, you do realize that this is NAT we are talking about."

"Yeah. You know he is going to be curious when he notices you and Double D getting closer. Things like this don't get passed him."

"True." He mumbled. "Fine. I will talk to him once I get a better head on this. Right now, I don't know what the hell to think."

"Okay Kevin, just remember, don't wait too long." Nazz said in a warning tone.

"Got ya." As he opened his door, a familiar barking comes from upstairs, which was soon followed by a loud thump. Hanging up with Nazz, he waited for what was going to approach him. A small smile on his face.

Kevin let out a small chuckle as a German Shepherd came and greeted him. "Hey Dozer." He said softly and patted the dog's head.

As he continued more into the house, Kevin stretched and let out a soft groan as a couple of pops came from his shoulders.

Another bark sounded from the kitchen before Dozer came into the living room, carrying this food bowl.

"Okay, okay, I'll feed you." Taking the bowl, Kevin walked back into the kitchen, but froze as he had the same from before. As if someone was watching. Looking towards the kitchen window, Kevin tried to see in the darkness, but also like before, there was nothing that he could make out. "God I need sleep." He mumbled.

It was still a bit early in the night, even for Kevin on a Friday night. But with everything that happened today, as well as all that was on his mind, he was exhausted. Once he fed Dozer, he headed upstairs. Deciding to skip the shower tonight, Kevin made his way to his bed and just collapsed.

* * *

Nazz bit her lip as she thought about what she had just found out.

_Kevin likes Double D. If only he knew the real reason as to why Nat was always trying to flirt with him..._

A small smirk appeared on her face as she dialed the teal headed boy. "Hey Nat. Listen up, I have to talk to you, and you better not breath a word."

"Oh? A secret! I am all ears." Nat said in response, a wide grin settling on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again lovelies! _

_I really do enjoy your reviews! Thank you all! I will do what I can to get the following Chapters to you quickly! _

_Love, _

_-IHR_

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

_Nazz bit her lip as she thought about what she had just found out._

_Kevin likes Double D. If only he knew the real reason as to why Nat was always trying to flirt with him..._

_A small smirk appeared on her face as she dialed the teal headed boy. "Hey Nat. Listen up, I have to talk to you, and you better not breath a word."_

_"Oh? A secret! I am all ears." Nat said in response, a wide grin settling on his face._

_Nazz soon began to explain the day's events. Starting with the commotion that had gone on in the street between Kevin, Edd, and Eddy. Once she finished, she could only hear a deep sigh._

_"I want to kick his ass for making sweet cheeks upset." Nat said in what almost sounded like a pout. _

_Nazz rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Kevin just called me not to long ago, telling me that he may like Double D." _

_Nat gave a small smirk. "Finally! God, do you have any idea how long I have been trying to get him to ruffle his feathers when I talk about him?"_

_"I know, I know. But Kevin is still a stubborn guy." She said and ran a hand through her blonde hair. _

_"You are scheming, aren't you?!" Nat practically squealed in her ear, and she had to remove the phone to lessen the pain. _

_"Would you stop doing that! Yes, I have a plan, but I need you to do something for me."_

_"Gotcha."_

_"Keep up with Double D. I know you have almost every single class with him. Just keep an eye on him and be his friend. He needs it, especially now. Tell me what you discuss with him every day. Understood?"_

_"Understood, sweet cheeks."_

_Through out the night, the two began putting together a plan to bring the two closer. Nazz has known Kevin most of her life and knew that he had never looked at anyone like he does with Double D. She also couldn't help but ignore the look that was on his face every time Kevin passed._

* * *

Saturday morning came quickly, the sun shinning in the very tidy and organized room of Eddward Vincent. Rising early, Edd couldn't help but feel excited about the day's events. Kevin was a friend to him now, or, at least he thought so. So why was he so excited that the red hair would be coming over? Though he wouldn't ever say it out loud, his feelings for him had grown because of last night. _All this would do is end in heartache. He is just trying to help me out. God Eddward, you are acting like a lovesick school girl! _Shaking his head, Edd ran a hand through his ebony hair and stood up. A run would do him good, it would help clear his mind. Every since he started swimming, Edd would run on occasion to help keep his endurance up.

Stretching, the young teen dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a Peach Creek Swim Team tee shirt and of course, his beloved black beanie. Going into his nightstand draw, Edd pulled out his IPod. Placing his headphones in his ears and flipping through the songs on his IPod, he settled on 'Deal with the Devil' by Pop Evil. It surprised people by the music that he listened too, his parents would have a heart attack and scream at him if they heard half of the songs. Giving a small grin, Edd headed out the door and began running towards his usual path. It was away from civilization, quiet, and the path lead deep into the woods. It wasn't used very often by people, at some points it was hard to see. But Edd memorized every bit of it since he was a child. It went by the creek that held so many memories; all good and bad.

As he continued on his path, he could hear the sound of very loud barking come over his music. He ignored it at first, some people bring their dogs here, though he was a bit surprised that it was this early. The dark haired boy slowed down as he recognized the owner's voice. _Kevin..._Edd felt part of him want to stop and look around for the other, but he immediately pushed the thought aside. _I came here to clear my mind of the persistent, annoying, and handsome_ _Jock! _Giving a soft sigh, Edd turned the volume on his IPod up louder to drown out everything. Closing his eyes, Edd knew that from that point on, it was a straight path for about 10 minutes.

Having everything drowned out, Edd didn't notice a stick being thrown over his head, or the fact that a large German Shepherd was quickly approaching his right. Within a second, Edd was knocked down by a rather large force running into him; and as he looked up, he saw a 100 pound slobbering..beast on top of him. During the fall, his ear-buds were knocked out, letting him hear the stern owner of the dog. "Dozer, Off!" The voice was getting closer, the very one that he was trying to drown out just moments ago. At the sound of the command, Dozer looked back and immediately moved off of the still stunned teenager. "Sorry about that." Kevin said softly as he offered his hand to him.

Edd blushed a little as he took it, "I-it is no trouble. I didn't even notice him coming." All he could really think of at the moment was going home and taking a nice long hot shower. He was filthy! Part of him was even scared to look down at his clothing. Without thinking, his hands move to his head to straighten his beanie that was slightly out of place. A few strands of dark hair moving in front of his left eye. Kevin's breath hitched as he raised his hand, almost reaching out to brush the strands out of Double D's face, but instead, he rubbed the back of his neck. His freckled cheeks turning almost as red as his hair.

"Still, I didn't realize you were coming up the path so quickly, I would have tossed the stick in another direction." As of remembering the object he was supposed to fetch. Dozer left his owner's side in search of it. Kevin could hear him move about again, but couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Edd.

Edd gave a small smile. "It is all fine Kevin, neither of us are hurt." He said reassuringly and placed his IPod in the pocket of his sweat pants.

Kevin gave a small chuckle. "So, we still up for later?" He asked, finally looking away when his persistent dog kept nudging him with the damn stick. _Dammit Dozer! Go away!_

Edd raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two. "I think he wants you to throw it again." He said with a small smile. Though he was slightly afraid of the dog, especially with what just happened, he couldn't help but also admire him. He was a smart one, Edd could see that by just looking at him. Both were fighting for the attention of his beloved owner.

"Yeah, I am still up for later, though it would have to be cut short. I have practice with Victoria and Lucida. Though we still need a base player, we are still working on music." Edd added and watched as Kevin finally gave in and grabbed the stick. For a few seconds, Dozer didn't want to let go, but reluctantly did so. As Kevin raised his toned arm, Dozer crouched down, ready to take off in the direction where the said object was going to go.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, an idea soon popping in his head. If he suggest Nat, that would give him a good excuse to watch them practice. "Nat is pretty good at playing the base." He said with a small triumphant smirk. Kevin remembered the conversation with Nazz, and soon went over what he had finally admitted out loud. _I think I like Double D._

Edd's eyes widened in surprise, he would have never guessed that the teal haired boy played. But, he would take what he could get. "I didn't know that! He never mentioned it before."

Kevin shifted a little. "You talk with Nat?" He asked, trying to sound curious and not jealous.

Thankfully, Edd didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't show it. "Yeah. We have a lot of classes together. I think I have mentioned my band to him before, but I can't remember." Which was odd, normally things like this would be easy to come to memory.

Kevin gave a large smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. "I will talk to him later and see if he is interested." He said softly and patted Dozer's head as he came to sit beside his Master.

"That would be fantastic!" He said in excitement, practically jumping up and down. If Kevin's smile could have gotten any bigger, it did then. "Of course I will have to talk to Victoria and Lucida, but from what I can think of, they get along pretty well with him. Well, I know Victoria does. I am not sure if Lucida has met him." He soon began rambling, which caused a laugh to come from the red haired teen. Edd soon blushed as he bit his lip. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's cute." Kevin said and shrugged a little, a small smile on his face.

Smiling a little, Edd looked down at his IPod. He should be heading back. "Well, Kevin, I need to be heading back to my home. I have a few chores to finish before you arrive."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, sure. Mind if I walk back with you? It is time to feed this fella anyway."

Edd nodded. "Sure."

* * *

It took the pair about 30 minutes to get back to the Cal-de-Sac. They talked and laughed the whole way, going over memories and what was happening now in their lives.

As they reached Edd's house, he gave a small wave before quickly slipping inside, his heart practically skipping a beat. Looking around his house, he knew he had a lot to do before Kevin's tutoring, but first, shower. Darting up the stairs, he stopped and noticed that a picture that hung perfectly on the wall of the stairs was missing. "Huh." He mumbled but shook his head, maybe it was moved somewhere. His parents had a tendency to do so when they felt he didn't do something right. Which was practically every time they come home and visit.

Doing the same pattern he has done a thousand times, he grabbed his clothes and slipped into the shower. He tried to break free from his parents control, and normally he wouldn't do some of the chores until later. But with company coming, he couldn't help but feel it necessary to make things nice. _Maybe it would be a good idea to start dinner as well..._He thought, trying to figure out a good, quick, and simple dish. He was thankful that he was a quick learner in the kitchen, if not, God knows what he would be eating.

As he slipped out, Edd couldn't help his thoughts slowly going back to Kevin. He hated how much the Jock had dominated his thoughts, probably without him even knowing! Maybe once school was out, things would go back to normal for him. But as that thought surfaced, he couldn't help but feel a little saddened by it. "I've got it bad." He mumbled, speaking the same thing Victoria had told him a couple days ago.

* * *

Kevin felt nervous as time grew closer. Though he wasn't fully sure on how he felt with Edd, he knew the teen was different. The dominate male part of him wanted to make Edd his, and make it well known, ESPECIALLY to Nat. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to contain himself if Nat continued on the way he did. He knew that it wasn't necissarly Nat's fault, because he knew nothing of the way Kevin felt, but he couldn't control the sudden anger. As he recalled, he even had snapped at him a couple times. But thankfully, Nat just played it off. Looking over at Dozer, Kevin smiled as the dog waited patiently by his food bowl. "I know buddy." He said and filled the bowl, earning a thankful and excited bark from the canine. As he sat back, he couldn't help but get a light whiff of something.

Lifting his arm, Kevin smelt himself and immediately regretted doing so. "I need a shower." He chuckled as Dozer sneezed in response.

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled. As he undressed, his phone began to ring. "Son of a bitch." He whispered as he looked at the caller ID; Nazz.

"Hey Nazz, what is up?" Kevin asked as he leaned against the sink.

"I saw you walking with Double D earlier, he seemed really happy." She said, as always, Kevin could always tell when she was smiling. Kevin couldn't help but smile himself, he had noticed it as well, but it made him proud that others did too.

"Yeah. Dozer practically ran him over as he was chasing a stick."

"Hence the name." She said as she burst into laughter. Little did Kevin know, Nat was sitting beside her, listening in on the conversation.

"True, true. So, was that all you were calling about?"

She gave off a small but playful offending sound. "I am offended! Okay, well, maybe."

Kevin shook his head as he laughed. 'Talk to you later Nazz. I really need a shower." Before she could respond, Kevin pressed the end button and his phone on the counter.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again, my lovelies! I do hope that you will enjoy my next chapter! I do enjoy all of your reviews and comments! It has done me well! _

_I hope you enjoy my next OC character!_

_Sorry this took so long to post! I have been so busy! I have been helping out my grandparents on their farm._

_There are a few skips in here, where it would show part of the day and all, but that is just to get it to the next school day!_

_Everyone! I present to you, AIDEN MATTHEWS _

_-IHR_

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

As Kevin watched the clock, he realized that he had time to call Nat before heading over to Double D's. Pulling out his phone, he sat down on the edge of his bed as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Nat's voice practically sang on the other end.

"Hey Nat." Kevin said and rolled his eyes.

"Well hello there! What has you calling me today?"

"Well, I was wondering something. I know it probably won't be today, but Edd and the McDove girls have a rock band. I don't know the name, I will have to ask. Anyway, they are needing a bass player. I told them that you were pretty good and that I would talk to you. He of course needs to talk with the sisters. Which is why it probably wouldn't be today." Taking his hat off, he ran a hand through his hair.

Nat took a moment to respond, a 'hmm' coming from his end. "Alright! I will do it!"

Kevin smiled widely, "Choice! I will let him know."

"Are you going over for tutoring?" Nat asked sweetly, his tone mentioned something else, but Kevin couldn't figure it out.

"Yeah, yeah. I have a test on Monday that he is helping me out with." Kevin said as he stood up.

Nat nodded and rolled his eyes. "Mmm.. Alright. Well, just let me know." He said with a smile. Nazz, who was sitting beside him, covered her mouth to keep from giggling. He was actually sitting in her room at the moment, unknown to Kevin and the other kids.

"Bye." With a small smile, Kevin hung up and began walking around his house. It was getting closer and closer to time for him to head over to Edd's. He was excited to see the cute dork's face. He stopped trying to fight the fact that he actually does like Double D. Thinking about it last night, and the encounter this morning just proved it. He felt butterflies in his stomach every time those gorgeous cyan eyes find his emerald ones. Though is sounded kinda cheesy, it felt like the world around them didn't matter, only those few seconds did. _  
_

Shaking his head, Kevin stood up and began to head over across the street.

* * *

The lesson only lasted for an hour, and it had it's good and bad points. Edd found out that if he used baseball references, Kevin could get it a lot easier. But on some things, baseball was a bit difficult to use, especially since Edd didn't know too much about the sport. When Edd explained this, Kevin smirked.

"You should go to my game next Saturday. It is the first of the season."

Edd's cheeks turned a bright red. "I-I am n-not sure."

Kevin tilted his head and gave an innocent smile. "The good way that you learn is from observation, right? Well, you would be able to explain this easier to me if you knew a lot more about the sport."

Edd looked over at him, surprised. He was right. Slowly, Edd nodded in agreement. "Alrig-" He stopped as he remembered something. "I have a swim meet that morning."

Kevin tilted his head. "What time?"

"9:00." Edd said and gave a small smile. Swimming always turned him into a different person.

Kevin gave a small chuckle. "My game doesn't start until one. How about this. I go to your swim meet, and you come to my game."

The swimmer's cheeks turned a light red, but he slowly nodded.

Kevin gave a wide smile in response. "Awesome."

Both were detracted once again by a knock on the door. "Well, that should be Victoria and Lucida." Edd said, standing up quickly and straightening the books and papers that he once held in his lap. Kevin nodded as he helped him, straighten up, he remembered how particular Edd was when it came to things neat and straight. Though he has noticed it lessen over the years, he could tell it was still there.

Edd bit his lip as he looked over at the Jock, "you could stay if you wish." He said, trying to keep his normal tone.

Kevin nodded in response. "Sure."

With that, Edd looked a bit more happy as he made his way to the door, opening it to the sisters who brought their notes of music. Their instruments were at the girls house, but today wasn't that kind of practice. When the band first started, Blazing Uppercut, Edd had made a schedule of what practice should be on the whatever day they met.

Motioning for them to come inside, Victoria nodded to Kevin who had waved at them.

As everyone settled, with of course Edd insisting on making them something to drink, he soon glanced over at Kevin. "So, Victoria, Lucida. There is a chance that we may have our bass player." The sisters leaned forward and looked at him with curiosity. Though he would never admit it to their face, their mismatched eyes always made him nervous when they looked at him like that. They had that effect on everyone.

"Who is it?" Lucida asked and smiled.

"Nathan Goldberg." Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't know that he could play."

Edd nodded. "Neither did I, Kevin had just informed me of this today."

Lucida looked over at her sister, "What do you think, V?"

Victoria thought about it for a minute and smiled. "Should be interesting, but why not give it a shot?"

"Fantastic!" Edd said in excitement and soon pulled out the binder that had held the songs they put together to play. "So, shall we begin?"

The girls nodded in unison as they all began discussing over lemonade, which pizza was eventually added when the group realized the time. Kevin's dad was never home, so he stayed around and helped them as much as he could. The ideas he did put forth seemed to be good inputs, all agreed upon the three band members.

* * *

Sunday was a day they each had to themselves. Edd spent the day with Ed, who he hadn't seen since Friday. The larger Ed came knocking on his door early in the morning, tears were coming down his face as he held out a homemade card. Of course Edd couldn't turn him away, besides, he didn't have any part of what had happened. Taking the card, Edd eagerly motioned the bigger one inside and was soon pulled into a rather TIGHT bear hug.

"Ed-" Was all the smaller male could manage. Immediately, he set him down.

"Sorry Double D." He said softly, running a hand through his hair. Edd couldn't believe that sometimes, Ed could be more gentle than himself. Especially when it came to animals.

"It is alright." He said softly, gently patting the larger ones arm before closing the door behind them. As they both sat down in Edd's kitchen, they began to laugh and talk about what has gone on with their weekends. Each one avoiding any topic dealing with Eddy.

Kevin, though he wished to spend more time with Double D, was forced to spend the day with his father, who had come home in the wee hours of the morning. As Kevin descended down the stairs, he could hear his father moving around in the kitchen. He should be excited that is dad is home, especially since they had a somewhat good relationship. Even when most of it came from Kevin's baseball life. Kevin was built a lot like his father, Garrett Barr. Though Garrett had black hair where Kevin had red, everything else was practically the same. As well their build. Garrett was a baseball star when he was in high school. Even made Captain for his Junior and Senior year. Kevin soon followed in his footsteps, earning the title for both years, he was happy to see the proud look on his father's face.

"Are you prepared for Saturday?" Garrett asked as he looked up from his newspaper.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. Been prepared." He responded with a small smirk.

Garrett laughed. "Good, good. How about we practice before the game?"

Kevin shook his head. "I can't. I promised someone that I would be at the swim meet."

Garrett raised an eyebrow, then slowly nodded. "Alright. But it better not hurt your game. Understood?" He said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir."

* * *

When Monday rolled around, Double D sighed as he locked the door to his house. Since the fact that he wasn't on speaking terms with Eddy, he was going to walk to school today. But when he turned around, he practically had a heart attack as he noticed a certain Jock on a motorcycle in his driveway. "Dear god Kevin! Warning would have been nice!"

Kevin just gave a rather loud laugh. "It gets funnier every time. As I told you, you need to start paying more attention to your surroundings."

Edd just rolled his eyes, but then looked at him curiously. "What are you doing here, Kevin?" He asked and tilted his head.

Kevin gave his signature smirk. "Well, since you won't be riding with Eddy anymore. I thought I would be nice and give you a ride."

Edd blushed a little. "I-it is alright Kevin, I don't mind walking."

Kevin's face soon became serious. "Do I need to bring up a previous conversation? If you don't get on the bike, I will put you on it."

Edd's eyes widened a little, but he had gathered a little courage. "You wouldn't dare."

A loud chuckle escaped the Jock as he quickly moved off his bike, and made his way to the smaller male. Seeing Kevin move quickly, Edd turned to try and run inside, but as he tried to turn the handle, he realized something. _I locked the door! _Not even seconds later, he felt an arm wrap around his waist, and was lifted on to a shoulder. "I told you I would." Kevin said as he carried the smaller male to his motorcycle.

"Kevin! Put me down this instant!" Edd yelled as he tried to squirm free, but it was no use. The Jock had him in a tight hold.

"Are you going to get on?" He asked as he stopped.

"Fine!" Edd blushed as he began to stay still.

Giving a triumphant grin, Kevin set him down and grabbed his two helmets. He just started carrying around the second just in case if Edd needed a ride. Though he wouldn't ever tell him. _At least not yet..._

Giving a sigh, Edd straightened his clothing as he was set down. Kevin couldn't help but smile as he fixed his helmet and climbed on his beloved bike. The other took a deep breath as he fixed the helmet on his head, making sure that it wouldn't mess up the placing of his hat. Moving his messenger bag behind him, Edd awkwardly climbed on the bike.

"Ready?" Kevin asked and looked behind him.

"Yes." He whispered hesitantly and wrapped his arms loosely around Kevin's waist, and with that, they were off. As Kevin easily glided through the traffic, Edd couldn't help but begin to relax. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Resting his head against Kevin's back, he couldn't help but take in the other's scent. It was mixed with what seemed like outdoors and what ever cologne he was using.

Kevin smiled as he felt Edd get used to the ride, he could honestly get used to this. Edd having his arms around him, them riding through town, going places. Shaking his head slightly, he took a deep breath. _Not yet..._He wasn't sure as to what was making him hesitate. He should just talk to him and get it over with. He had tried, on many occasions to do so. But when those cyan eyes focused on him, Kevin couldn't help but get lost in them.

Giving a soft sigh, he pulled up in front of the school and looked back at Edd, who immediately climbed off, almost falling in the process.

Kevin gave a soft chuckle in response, which caused a blush to come across Edd's pale cheeks. "So, do you have practice after school?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you come to the baseball field when you are done? So that I can give you a ride home."

"Are you sure?" Edd asked hesitantly.

Kevin raised a red eyebrow. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure, dork." He said, playfully.

Edd couldn't help but give him a small smile in return. "Okay."

"See you then." Kevin said before patting Edd's back. With that, he headed towards the direction where he and his friends always met before school.

Blushing, Edd made his way to his locker. His thoughts always drifted back to the Jock that has been so nice to him over the past few days. _Why now? Not even a week ago he wouldn't be paying attention to me at school. Now he is offering me rides and talking to me in the parking lot. _

Not making sense of any of it, Edd began to make his way to his first class, Chemistry. How he loved this class. Though he had a perfect grade score in every class he took, Chemistry always seemed to be more his style. Walking the familiar route, he couldn't help but feel occasional stares burning into him. Which made him feel nervous. Extremely nervous. A small breath escaped him as he saw the classroom inside, and his step grew quicker and quicker. A small smile spread across his lips as he entered the room, Ms. Willow, who was a gentle but extremely smart woman, was talking with a student. Edd only gave him a small glance. His height reminded him of Ed.

As he walked by, he heard some of the conversation. "...Well Aiden, it is a pleasure to have you come to Peach Creek."

"Thank you ma'am. I am excited about this school year." Edd couldn't help but shiver at the velvet tone of the new student's voice. It was deep, and covered in a thick southern accent. Edd glanced up at he front, he could even notice Ms. Willow blushing. Soon, her eyes turned to him and then brightened. "Ah! Eddward, please come here. Aiden, this is my most prized student. Eddward Vincent. He has maintained a perfect school since the beginning! Eddward, I would like you to help Aiden catch up."

Edd nodded as he finally turned towards Aiden; and just like he has to do with Ed, he tilted his head up to get a good look at him. He was simply...breathtaking. Aiden had blonde hair that went a little past his ears, but it was brushed back. His jaw and cheek bones were defined with the utmost perfection; and his eyes. They were the color of storm clouds.

"H-hello." Edd managed as he held out his hand.

Aiden gave a small smirk, which could make anyone swoon. "Hello Eddward." Aiden took his hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze before pulling away.

It took all he had to keep from shivering at the touch and the way Aiden said his name. _God this man is dangerous...but extremely sexy. _

Ms. Willow cleared her throat, "Aiden, you can take a seat beside Eddward."

Aiden nodded as he followed Edd to their seats. Nat and Kevin soon walked into the classroom, and stopped in their steps.

"Holy shit.." Nat whispered as he took in the one who was now sitting beside Edd.

Kevin's jaw ticked and it took all to keep from his temper raising. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. He may be a new student. I would remember seeing someone like him." Nat said with a small smile and began making his way to the pair, completely interrupting their of course, Kevin was thankful for. He didn't like the way he was making _**HIS**_ dork blush. Slowly, he soon followed Nat.

"Hello there, sweet cheeks!" Nat said as he was talking to Edd, but then glanced over at Aiden. "Who is your friend?"

"T-this is Aiden Matthews. He just transferred here from Mississippi."

Nat smiled as he gave Aiden a wink. "Oh! A southern boy! How sweet. Well, it is good to meet you Aiden, my name is Nathan Goldberg, but please call me Nat!"

Aiden just nodded, but then looked back over at Edd, "If you will excuse me Nat, I was having a conversation with dear Eddward here." Both boys could have passed out at the way he spoke. Nat, who always had something to say, and quickly, was stunned into silence. Kevin just watched from a desk away, his arms crossed.

"S-such a gentleman." Nat mumbled, his cheeks a bright red as he made his way back to Kevin. Sitting beside him, he took a deep breath and faced Kevin, becoming serious. Which was something that wasn't common for him.

"Listen and listen good, Kevin. I know what all happened between you and Edd, and I know the fact that you like him. I know you may be hesitant about it, but let me tell you now. If you don't want to lose him, I suggest you start stepping up your game. That there god is interested in him, and he has charm coming off of him in waves. Unless you make a move, he will."

Kevin remained silent as he looked at his friend, surprised. "How did y-"

Nat cut him off, "Don't worry about that, worry about how the hell you are going to get his heart."

Kevin nodded. "Alright."

Nat smiled. "Good. You are also going to need all the help you can get. When you leave Edd's tonight, go to Nazz's. I will be there. Her and I will help you."

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER! _

_XD, Finally I was able to type this! Please let me know what you think of Aiden. :3. _


End file.
